Cardcaptor Sora
by Hana-Sama hehe
Summary: What happens when both Sakura's key and Sora's key are mixed up? What will happen to their stories?My first fanfic!sorry about the format!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Cardcaptor Sora A Fanfic about Cardcaptor Skura mixed with Kingdom Hearts2(yes, it is #2)  
Author: Kittytheangel Also, this first chapter is sort of a spoiler. If you havent played KH2 yet, then you probably wont want to read this chapter.

Disclaimer: I dont own Sora, but I'd like to.  
Chapter 1 Awakening

Sora woke up to his friends Donald and Goofy calling him. He was very drowsy, and could'nt see well. Jiminy came out of his pocket with his tiny journal in hand. "Mornin' Sora"  
, said Goofy quite loudly.

"Are you sure it's morning?", said a drowsy Jiminy. "Well, it does feel like we just woke up.", said an even drowsier Donald.  
Sora just stood ther, looking at his surroundings. 'Where are we?', he wondered.'Why are here'  
"Sora?", said Jiminy. "Were trying to find out what happened. Do you remember anything"  
"Well, I do remember that we beat Ansem, then went after Riku and the king, but I don't rememberanything after that.", replied Sora.  
"Why don't you check your journal Jiminy? See what's in it?", said Goofy.  
"Ok!" Jminy looks through the journal. "All I found was this mesage. It reads: Thank Namin'e"  
"Who's Namin'e?", said Sora. 'I think I've heard that name before, but where?', Sora thought to himself.

"Well, want to look around? mabey find out where we are?", said Jiminy.  
"Yeah, mabey we'll find out who Namin'e is."

Sorry this chapter was so short! The next ones will be longer! This is pretty much what happens in the begining of the game.  
Sort of a spoiler. Sorry! (I changed it a bit though)  
Next chapter: When Sakura finds the Book of Clow.

Stay tuned! 


	2. Chapter 2 When Sakura finds the book of

Title: Cardcaptor Sora A Fanfic about Cardcaptor Skura mixed with Kingdom Hearts2(yes, it is #2)  
Author: Kittytheangel

Disclaimer: Sakuras cute, but Keros even cuter.  
Chapter 2 When Sakura finds the Book of Clow

Sakura woke up late. Again. This was the second day since she had found the Book of Clow. She had finally cought her first card, when her Clow Key, was switched with a big oversized key. Little did she know, it was Sora's Key Blade.

"Come on Sakura! You'll be late for school! Again!", shouted Kero in her ear.  
"Huh? Oh! Oh No! I have to get ready!", said Sakura, getting up.  
'Hmm, how am I going to hide the upgraded Clow Key?', she thought. Just then the 'upgraded Clow Key' disapeared.  
"Ah! What happened?", said a confused and worried Sakura.

Just then, she noticed a bracelet around her right wrist. It had a pendant on it with a little Mickey Mouse head pendant on it. 'Hm? When did this get here? And why does it have a Mickey Mouse pendant on it?', asked Sakura to herself. 'Well, at least I can take it with me!'

At School:

"Hey Sakura!", said Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend.  
"Hey Tomo!", replied Sakura.  
"Where'd you get the bracelet"  
"Oh, this? It's the upgraded Clow Key"  
"Really? Cool. Can I video-tape you when you use it"  
"Ummmmm... I don't"  
"So it's decided! I'll video-tape your next capture"  
"Um, well, okay"  
"Great! I'll get started on your costume now"  
The Next Day.  
"I sense another Clow Card!", said Sakura, already dressed in the new outfit Tomo had made her.  
It was green with a big red ball like thing on her hat, and bid shoes that resembled an elf's.

This time she had to capture the card: Windy. It's element was, as you can guess, was wind.

"Firey! Relese!", shouted Sakura as she turned the 'upgraded Clow Key' back to it's regular size.  
"Ack!", shouted Sakura right after she tried to relese Firey.  
"What's wrong Sakura?", asked Tomoyo.  
"There's all these black things! Ah! What's happening?", shouted Sakura as she was being sucked into darkness. She was having a Dive Into the Heart.

Sakura found herself in a room with darkness surrounding her, exept on the floor she was on, and a few other towers. Their colors were green, red, and blue.  
She saw some floating weapons, and heard a strange voice.

Which one shall you choose? Which do you like best? Choose wisley.

She walked up to the sword. She heard this: Is it strength that you desire? Yes, or no.  
She chose no, and walked to the next weapon,

The shield: Is it protection that you desire? Yes, or no. Again she chose no.

The last, weapon, a staff with Mickey mouse's head on it said: 1 Is it the power of the mystic that you desire? Yes or no.  
She finally chose yes. She felt comfortable with magic.  
Right after she grabbed the wand, it turned into the 'upgraded Clow Key', but she was told by the strange voice it was the Kingdom Key.

Sakura traveled up the first set of stairs, somehow defeating each and evey enemy that she found.

When she reached the top of those stairs, she found a strange pink door. She decided to open it.  
Want more? Read the next chaper: What's this tiny pink thing?

It's me, the freak KittyTheAngel!  
I... Want... Kero! 


	3. Chapter 3 What's this Tiny Pink Thing!

Title: Cardcaptor Sora A Fanfic about Cardcaptor Skura mixed with Kingdom Hearts2(yes, it is #2)  
Author: Kittytheangel Disclaimer: Sora, Roxas, it's all the same! Must... Have.. One!  
Please note that this chapter is also a spoiler. I also throw in some of my own stuff though!Chapter 3 What's this tiny pink thing?  
When Sora, Donald and Goofy got to town, they were in a dark alley. They saw an open fence, and decided to go in. Inside the small room were a girl and two boys. "Hey! Wat are you doing here? This is our turf.", said the boy with the camaflage print clothing.  
"Oh, Hayner. Let them stay! They look new. Hey, have you guys finished the summer homework?", said the girl.  
"Homework?", said Sora. He had just realized he had missed a whole year of school, to fight the heartless.  
"Well, anyways, I'm Pence.", said the other boy.  
"You already knw my name. Hayner.", said Hayner.  
"My name is Olette. Nice to meet you!". said the girl.  
"Our names are Sora,", said Sora pointing to himself, "Donald!", said Donald very loudly,  
"And Goofy!", said Goofy last.  
"Great names.". said Hayner.  
"Well, any way, were looking for a boy named Riku, and King Mickey"  
"Hey, we just saw someone looking for you! He had big round ears, and a black trench coat on.", said Pence.  
"That's the King alright!", said Donald.  
"Ok, well, you guys better get to the station then.", said Olette.  
"Ok, thanks you guys!", said Sora.  
"See ya around then! Bye!", said, Hayner.  
"Bye..", said Pence.  
As soon as the three got outside, they saw many mysterious enemys.  
When Sora tried to summon the keyblde, all he got was a tiny pink key.  
"Ah!", said Sora, trying to fight them off with the tiny key.  
"It's not working!", He yelled, still trying to fight them off.  
Just then, he heard a voice.  
It said: 'Where is the owner of this key? Its not working for my mission! It's like an actual key! I need the Clow Key'  
Sora then realized, whoevers voice he had herd, must have the real Kingdom Key. ANd that the one he had was probably the Clow Key.  
"Come on guys! We have to get to the station!", said Sora.  
Sora thought really hard: 'Whoever has the Kingdom Key, I need it! My name is Sora, and I have your Clow Key'  
When they got to the station, they saw more enemys.  
"How can we fight them off?", said Sora.  
Just then, King Mickey came from out of nowhere, and fought the enemys. "Take this and hurry into the station, then take the BLUE train!", said the KIng, throwing Sora a pouch.  
"What about you King?", said Donald.  
"Just go!", said the King, still fighting off the enemys.

Inside the station, Sora, saw Hayner, Pence, and Olette. "We came to see you off!", said Olette.  
"Yea..", said Hayner.  
"Well, you better buy your ticket.", said Pence.  
Sora went up to the counter, and took out the puch the King had given him.  
"Hey!", said Olette.  
"My pouch looks exactly like yours... And it's hand made!", exclaimed Olette.  
O.O, was the kind of expresion she had.  
"Well, mabey the King made his the same way?", said Donald.  
"Well, best not to worry about that now.", said Olette.  
When Sora had gotten the tickets, they all walked up to the blue train.  
"Well, I guess its good bye...", they all said.  
Sora had a small tear drop i coming from his right eye.  
"Hey, why're you crying?", said Olette. "Because I just can't shake the feeling I'll never see you guys again.". replied Sora.  
"No matter what, we will always see each other in our hearts.", said Olette, from out of nowhere.  
"Well then, we better be off then. Bye every one!", said Sora, waving and boarding the train with Donald and Goofy.  
"Bye!", said the other three, waving.  
Want even more for your freaky mind( you must have one for reading this?  
Tune it for the next chapter: Oh! So that's who it belongs to! 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Cardcaptor Sora A Fanfic about Cardcaptor Skura mixed with Kingdom Hearts2(yes, it is #2)  
Author: Kittytheangel Disclaimer: I don't own a Kero, but I want to!

Chapter 4 Oh! So that's who it belongs to!

"I hear voices in my head!", shouted Sakura, scared.  
"Um, Sakura, are you sure it's not the person who owns the keyblade? What did they say?", said Tomoyo.  
"Um, they said: 'Whoever has the Kingdom Key, I need it! My name is Sora, and I have your Clow Key!' Yeah, that's what they said... Your right!", said Sakura, realizing who it was.  
"So her name is Sore"  
"No, Sora.", said Tomoyo.  
"Um, Sakura, what's that?", said Tomoyo, pointing to a black thing that was moving like it was dancing weirdly.  
"Nooooo! Not another one! I have named them: Black thingies that dance weird.", said Sakura, pointing to it.  
"Well, what should we do then!", shouted Kero, worried.  
"I'll fight it! Then we have to go to the train station...", said Sakura.  
"Why the train station? Don't you mean the subway?", said Tomo.  
"Uh, yeah. I guess... It's because that's where Sora and her friends will be.", said Sakua, actually serious for once in this story.  
"Well then, let's go!", shouted Kero.  
At the train station...(cough coughSubwaycough cough)

"Which train is she supposed to be on? And what time?", said Kero.  
"Um, I don't know... And I think that Sora is a guy, judging by the voice as well...", said Sakura.  
"But Sora is a girl's name! Of course it's a girl!", said Kero.  
Just then, Sakura heard his voice again. He said: 'Hello. I am getting on the train now. It should take me straight to the staion you are at. What is your name, and what are you wearing'  
Sakura thought back: 'Hello. My name is Sakura, and I am wearing a green dress. My hair is brown. Um, sorry to ask, but, what gender are you'  
Sora replied: 'No time. I am almost there.'

"Sakura! Sakura!", shouted Tomoyo, shaking Sakura.  
"Huh? What? I was just talking to Sora. They are almost here.", said Sakura, after Tomoyo finished shaking her.

Just then, the big blue train came in. Off stepped a boy with bg pointy hair and poofy pants, and a duck person and a dog person.

Want even more for your freaky mind( you must have one for reading this?  
Tune it for the next chapter: When they finally meet! It's the last chapter. 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Cardcaptor Sora A Fanfic about Cardcaptor Skura mixed with Kingdom Hearts2(yes, it is #2)  
Author: Kittytheangel Disclaimer: I don't own either Kingdom Hearts or Cardcaptor Sakura, but I'd really like to!

Chapter 5 When they finally meet!(From my freaky point of view! Yay!)

When Sora, Donald, and Goofy stepped off of the train, Sakura and friends were flabberghasteded. "Hello. We come in peace.", said Sora. "Are you Sakura"  
"Yes, I am. And you must be Sora, am I right?", replied Sakura.  
"Yes, I am. And I am a male. And yes, I know my name is Sora, which is usually a girls name...", said Sora.  
"Wow... Sakura was right for once...", said Kero.  
"What do you mean by that!", said Sakura, irritated.  
"All I mean is"  
"We should probably switch blades now.", interupted Sora.  
"Ok"  
They handed each others key over. They just worped back tothe one who had it before.

"Why won't it work?", said Sora, with a blank face.  
"Because... Um... what was the question sir?", said Sakura.  
"I know hyuc!", said Goofy. "It's because when the keys get used to someone,. they can only be used by that person"  
OO;  
"TTTT! I can't use this oversized thing to summon Clow Cards!", said Sakura. The keyblade flashed.  
"I can't use this tiny pink thing to fight off heartless!", complaind Sora. The Clow Key flashed.  
Just then, Sora realized somthing.  
"Mabey if we take turns insulting and saying how good the other key is, they will comw to the right owner!", said Sora.  
They started the fight of insulting and complimenting promplty. Each time they said somthing, the keys would flash.

After and hour of insulting and complimenting, the keys finally went back to the right owner!  
"Finally! I was just about to lose my voice!", said Sakura, in a very raspy voice.  
"Finally! I was just about to fall over!", said Sora at the same time as Sakura.  
"Thank you Sora!", said Sakura.  
"Thank YOU Sakura.", said Sora.  
"No, no, thank yuo Sora"  
"No, no! thank you Sakura!" "No, no! thank you Sora!" "No, no! thank you Sakura"  
"No, no! thank you Sora"  
"No, no. Please stop!", said Kero. "That is getting very irratating"  
Tomoyo pulled her malet out of her sub-pocket, and hit both Sakura and Sora on the head.

After the two had recovered, they all said goodbye, and Sora, Donald and Goofy boarded the Train and left.

The Endishness!

Want even more for your freaky mind( you must have one for reading this!)? Read the afterward chapter! I really am going to make one! 


	6. Afterwards

Title: Cardcaptor Sora A Fanfic about Cardcaptor Skura mixed with Kingdom Hearts2(yes, it is #2)  
Author: Kittytheangel Disclaimer: Do I really needone here? Well, I guess so... I dont own either story. Happy!

Afterwords.

Sakura found all of the clow cards, and met Yue.  
Sora Faught all the heartless and Ansem for a second time.

While I:  
Am thinking about making a sequal! yeah! it will probably have more chapters, and better format.  
I don't capitalize in rl, so im not gonna here! I am also making another one time shot story. Its gonna be about Naruto. No title yet! I need to type it out... Thank you all for your support, and whoever read this! Im guessing you liked it enough to be reading it! if you want to know more about me, then email me at: , or .  
From your freaky Author, Hana Slaughter(ma real name! dont look me up)

Want even more for your freaky mind( you must have one for reading this!)? Then read another one of my creations!

Cardcaptor Sora 2 Really? Another one!

Coming soon to a near you! 


End file.
